The Storm finds a Family
by DucksFlyTogether21
Summary: Dean Portman finds a girl playing hockey all alone. She's really good, but hesitates to let anyone closer to her. Portman is just the guy to find out! summary sucks. lol check it out. PortmanxOC
1. Chapter 1

Not many people know this, but Kelly loved playing hockey. No one ever noticed the shy little loner waiting until everyone had left the rink. That was when she practiced. She had been watching hockey her whole life, first with her dad, and then her brothers. They taught her the basics, but the Ducks taught her the rest. Not that they had any idea who she was, but she loved them. She watched all of them at the Olympics, and watched them destroy the Varsity team at Eden Hall. This year was her sophomore year, just like the Ducks. It was like a dream come true last year when the Ducks came to Eden. Maybe, just maybe she would get her chance, but no she was too afraid. What if she wasn't good enough? What if they laughed at her, just like the Varsity thugs. She couldn't take the chance

Just like after every hockey game, she waited until everyone had left the arena. She walked around to the entrance where Bill, the rink manager waited for her. He had been friends with her father, and he always left the rink open for a couple of hours after everyone left.

"Hey Bill!" Kelly said as she hugged the big man. Bill hugged her back and said, "I'll give ya about two hours ok? Be safe." Kelly laughed and said, "Don't worry I'll be ok." Kelly laced up her skates and put on her pads, hand me downs from her older brothers. Bill handed over his old hockey stick and she went out on the ice. Skating from blue line to blue line, she smiled. It just didn't get any better

Dean Portman was freaking exhausted. He loved winning these games, but afterwards was always a killer. He sure did love bashing those Bulldogs. Bunch-a pansies. It was so easy throwing those guys into the wall. "Hey Portman, we're all going out to eat…you coming." Dean looked up at Charlie Conway, captain of the Ducks, "Umm maybe, but I'll meet you guys there, I left my bandana on the bench, I think." Charlie and the rest of the ducks left the room while Dean went to go see if his bandana was still out there.

As he was walking up to the ice he heard someone yelling, "Ahhh and the crowd goes wild as Kelly "the Storm" Smithson narrowly scores on "unbeatable" goalie of the Eden hall warriors!" Dean looked around and saw a girl with her hands in the air, waving her hockey stick like she just won the Stanley Cup. He smiled, and sat down in the stands to see what she would do next.

Kelly took the puck and maneuvered her way across the ice. She moved the puck in between her legs and shot off towards the goal. Dean watched in awe as she performed a triple deke! He had really only seen Charlie Conway do that, and that stupid Icelandic dork, but this girl could do it flawlessly. He heard her talking to herself, "Only three seconds left and Storm is on a breakaway." She aimed for the goal and shot. The puck sailed into the goal and the girl yelled, "WOO! The Ducks WIN! The DUCKS WIN! Kelly 'the Storm' Smithson just won the game! She spun in a circle and started cheering. Dean laughed and stood up and opened the door to get onto the ice. "Now imagine if you really were playing for the ducks…

Kelly started and spun around too fast and fell right on her butt. Dean "ran" over and made to lift her up, "Oh sorry if I scared ya." Kelly scrambled away and got back on her skates, and mumbled, "Sorry, I'll just go." She started skating away when Dean grabbed her arm, "Hey you don't have to leave; I was just looking for something. I'll find it and get out of your way, ok?" Dean slid over to the bench and flipped over the wall to grab his bandana on the floor. Kelly watched as he slid back over to her. He wobbled a little and she made to steady him, but they both toppled on the floor. They both started laughing and Kelly laid her head on the ice and said, "Gosh, I just can't stay upright tonight." Dean laughed as he got up and held out his hands for her, "Here let me help." She grabbed his outstretched hands and he pulled her straight. She wiped the ice off her butt and Dean said, "Well I got my bandana, so I'll just let you win another game for us Ducks. Do you play on another team or something?" Kelly looked puzzled, "No, I don't play on any team."

"Why not? Why don't you try out for the Ducks? We could always use some more good players." Kelly looked up at Dean and shook her head no. "I don't think so, I'm pretty good by myself, but with a team? It'll be a joke." Dean looked at her and said, "So you just play here, alone?" She looked around and breathed in, "Here…no one will tell me what I'm doing wrong, or judge me on if I'm the best, or tell me that I suck. Here it's just me, and right now that's all I can do." Dean looked at her and shrugged, "You know, that is what I used to think before I met the ducks, but now…I can't imagine life without them, they are like family to me. Not that I ever tell them that, but they know. Kelly shrugged back, "I'm glad it worked out for you." Dean smiled, "It could work out for you too, if you gave it a chance. But, its your choice, I'll see ya around Storm." She laughed as Dean walked out of the arena. Kelly spun around on her skates and frowned, "Believe me, I tried it already, family always lets you down." Kelly sighed as she skated off the ice.


	2. Chapter 2

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't know much about Hockey, but I know a little. I'll be making up team names, and if any are actually real well they don't belong to me…I'm also making up a famous player and if the nickname is real…well I don't own him either! Oh and I'm sorry if this took a while…but college is pretty tough guys! Ok Chapter two…hopefully to everyone's liking. Oh and I don't own the Ducks. I only own Kelly. And I don't own the sonnet. Shakespeare does.

This Chapter might be a little boring because I'm giving a little background on Kelly, but bear with me.

Enjoy.

The next day at school, Kelly walked into Eden. Yesterday's encounter with THE Dean Portman left her a little shaky. Not that she would let anyone know,

"Never let anyone know your weaknesses…" the voice inside her head told her. Kelly cringed when she realized what voice it was.

She was surprised when Dean didn't automatically register what her name was. Kelly Smithson was daughter to Kim "The Storm" Smithson. He was one of the greats until someone clobbered him with a cheap shot. Nothing was ever the same again. By the time he finally recovered…no one wanted him anymore. They had all moved onto bigger and younger players. They forgot all about "The Storm." The Sky had finally cleared.

Flashback—-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Since then, her father had always been trying to reclaim his fame. Even if it meant using everyone around him to do it for him.

His first target? Kelly's older brother, Joey. Let's just say, her father doesn't even mention him nowadays. Joey found his way out, but Kelly wasn't so lucky.

Knowing she was talented, her dad trained her. Think Captain Blood…times 50. It didn't matter that she was his daughter. He pushed her to the breaking point each and every day, and she listened_. _

_Never let anyone see your pain. Never let anyone know your fears. Never get too close, they'll hate you in the end._ His voice still rang in her ears. So many rules.

The girls on her team feared and rejected her at the same time. Still Kelly fought on, but it was never good enough for "The original Storm". All she wanted to do was make him proud, and he never showed it. During a game she took a hard check into the glass. She was lucky. Her body however was not. She was bruised and battered, and broken to the core. Still her dad didn't yield. It was the final straw. She couldn't stand playing for her dad anymore.

She dropped her helmet on the ice, and let the hockey stick fall. Kim looked at her, and told her to pick it back up. "No."

"What do you mean, NO?"

"No Dad, I'm done."

"You don't want to throw away your dreams just like this. Don't let the forget you."

"I'm not throwing away my dreams, and I'm not letting them forget me like you did. I'm choosing to walk away. Maybe if you had done that, you would still have me, and Joey, and mom, but you pushed them away. And now I see why."

End Flashback -~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Her parents had split up a long time ago, almost around the time Joey had left. Kelly left her dad and went to live with her mom, Daisy. Although her dad calls periodically, she doesn't talk to him.

After watching the Ducks take to the Olympics, Kelly decided to give it another shot. The first time was tough. She hadn't been on skates for almost a year, and it was painful to say the least. But time got easier and skating became something she loved again.

But so far, she hadn't played on a team. Guess what her dad taught her had stuck with her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So let's just say, hearing that voice again wasn't the best thing to hear.

Walking into school that day was just like every other. Her best friend, Erin ran up to her and locked their arms together. "Hey Girlie, why didn't you call me last night?"

"Sorry Bear, I was…_Never let anyone see your pain…_busy last night."

"OK," Erin smiled, and said, "I'll see you in English then, ok?"

Kelly smiled back, "Sure, sounds good."

Dean Portman did love English class. Shakespeare, Chaucer, Blake, Wordsworth, Shelley and Keats, Dean couldn't get enough. It sounds funny to imagine a bash brother thinking about anything but beating up offense. There was another side to Dean Portman that not many people believed in. Not that Fulton was an idiot, but that's another story (A/N: )

Sitting in his English class, Dean reread last night's sonnet by the one and only Shakespeare.

_My love is strengthened, though more weak in seeming;  
I love not less, though less the show appear;  
That love is merchandized, whose rich esteeming,  
The owner's tongue doth publish everywhere.  
Our love was new, and then but in the spring,  
When I was wont to greet it with my lays;  
As Philomel in summer's front doth sing,  
And stops his pipe in growth of riper days:  
Not that the summer is less pleasant now  
Than when her mournful hymns did hush the night,  
But that wild music burthens every bough,  
And sweets grown common lose their dear delight.  
Therefore like her, I sometime hold my tongue:  
Because I would not dull you with my song._

No one really understood what that meant, not even Dean Portman. At least he knew something about this sonnet

"Mr. Portman?" Mr. Carey asked

"It's about love isn't it?" Dean asked.

"Yes, but not just love, what else."

A hand was raised in the back, and Mr. Carey called on, "Ms. Smithson?"

Dean swiveled his head around and saw the "Storm".

"The poet is trying to say that the love they share is strong, so he doesn't need to exploit it.

"Yes!" Mr. Carey explained. "Now what about the song…" but Dean has already zoned out. She's in my class, he thought.

When the bell rang he saw Kelly shoot out of her chair and try to make a quick exit, but Dean was too fast for her.

"Hey Storm." Kelly whirled around, "SHHH don't call me that!"

Dean smiled and said, "Ok KELLY, are you coming to the hockey game tonight?"

When she smiled back at him, he couldn't help but stare. "I think I will go tonight, to watch you guys lose!"

Dean feigned hurts "Ouch, lovin' the faith coming my way Kel. I guess I'll have to show you up tonight then?"

Kelly looked up at him, He's so tall, she thought. "Looking forward to it."

Dean smirked his gorgeous-beautiful-bad-ass (A/N: *fans herself* sorry lol) smile, winked, and backed away from Kelly. "See you tonight, Storm." Kelly smiled and turned away laughing softly with a blush creeping up on her cheeks, when the voice crawled into her head. _Never let anyone get too close, it will only end it heartache_. She frowned and looked over her shoulder and saw Dean talking and laughing with the rest of the ducks.

Erin ran up to her and looked behind Kelly. "Please tell me that was you talking and smiling with DEAN PORTMAN! Sweetie, I haven't seen you smile like that in a long long time! Kelly laughed and said, "Yes, best friend that was me. We were talking about the hockey."

"Ooooh so are you going tonight?" Kelly looked at Erin, "I might as well…I mean who does homework anymore?"

Erin laughed, "Good, because Greg and I are going so we will meet up with you there." Kelly made a face. "Look Kel, I know you don't like him, but try to be nice to him tonight ok?"

"I'll try but don't expect much from me." Greg was a player on the Eden Hall warriors (woops I mean ducks) and Kelly never got a good feeling from him, but he was obviously good to Erin. So he must be good. Deep down…ok…very very deep down Kelly thought.

Erin hooked arms with Kelly and they went off towards lunch.

Dean was smiling when Portman came up and punched his arm laughing "Dude why do you look so happy?"

"haha, I was just talking to this girl I met at our hockey match last night."

"What about her?" Fulton asked.

"She was practicing on the ice, and she wasn't half bad. She pulled some moves I bet even Conway couldn't pull." Portman smiled remembering the memory of Kelly throwing her arms up in the arms after she scored.

Fulton, glad to be seeing his friend so happy asked, "So what's her name?"

"Her name?" Julie "The Cat" Gaffney asked as she walked up with her boyfriend, Charlie Conway, and Les Averman. "Whose heart are you breaking now?"

Dean frowned and Julie smiled, "I'm just kidding Portman, you don't break hearts on purpose. At least you never mean to."

Averman asked, "What's her name big guy?"

Dean smiled and said, "Kelly…Kelly Smithson."

Charlie looked over at Dean and said, "Smithson?" Dean nodded and Charlie thought, Where have I heard that name before?

Julie was asking how Portman had met her, and Charlie zoned in on hearing that they met while she was playing Hockey. "Ya she is pretty good", Portman was saying. Averman asked, "Well why doesn't she play on our team?

Dean smiled and said, "I'm workin on it."

The bell rang and the Ducks made plans to get together before their game tonight.

Charlie couldn't help but wonder where he had heard that name before. So he decided to call Bombay. "Hey Coach."

"Hey Charlie, What's up? School ok?

"Ya, everything is fine, but I was wondering if you know of anyone named Smithson"

"Smithson? Like The Storm Smithson?"

Charlie almost dropped the phone. "THE STORM SMITHSON?!?! I can't believe I forgot. He was one of my favorite players when I was little."

Bombay laughed and said, "haha, I remember that, but ya. He got injured a long time ago, and no one really heard from him again. Go ask Coach Orion. I think they used to be good buddies a long time ago."

"Alright coach, thanks, I'll do that."

"Take care Charlie."

After Charlie had gotten off the phone with Bombay he couldn't help but think, Kelly couldn't be related to "The Storm" could she? She played hockey really well, Portman had said. Charlie decided he would go talk to Orion after the game tonight.

END!

Read and review please. Flame if you want, but i'll just delete them!

Thanks to my reviewers!

Next chapter will be the game and after the game and Charlie talking to orion…and maybe more


	3. Chapter 3

Again…I don't own the Ducks, or Dean  and I am making up Team names…if they are real…my bad! Lol Ok here's Chapter three. I had half of this already so that's why it was very easy to get these last two chapters up. Sorry to disappoint, but the next ones will probably take longer.

Ok sidetrack. Is anyone obsessed with Twilight, because I was writing this and saw two commercials for it and freaked out! Lol just wondering. OK.

Thanks to my reviewers! You help me keep going!

Everyone READ AND REVIEW…yay

Here we Go Chapter 3!

* * *

Dean Portman was TIRED. The Brighton Dragons were putting some serious pressure on the defense tonight. The Ducks were down 3-4 with about seven minutes left.

After being checked into for the 50th time, Dean took a rare moment to look up into the stands. Kelly said she would be here but where is she?! He thought. Portman got his revenge when he knocked some small guy into the wall and shot the puck up to Luis who shot down the ice and passed it to Kenny for the shot. Now it was 4-4.

Then Dean saw her.

They locked eyes and Kelly smiled and put her thumbs up, and Dean couldn't help but smile back. YES! He thought, she really did come.

With only about two minutes left on the clock, Dean felt the adrenaline rushing through him. He and Fulton showed everyone why they were the Bash Brothers!

(A/N: Don't you know that everything's on Fiiiiirrrrre. Who else loved that part…sorry please read)

Fulton got the puck to Connie and Connie skated up the ice weaving. Portman knocked out someone in front of Connie and she took the shot. 5-4 DUCKS WIN!!! DUCKS WIN!!

The crowd roared with approval as the Ducks hopped out onto the ice throwing of their helmets and cheering loud!

Kelly couldn't help but smile when she saw Dean rip of his helmet and cheer with his teammates. He looked so happy rooting around with Fulton. Kelly remembered what it was like to cheer with a team.

Well, she remembered what it felt like to watch the girls cheer after they won a game.

Dean skated over to the wall that she was closest to, crossed his arms and smirked, as if saying, "How do you like that? Kelly shrugged her shoulders and yawned.

He laughed and mouthed, "20 minutes?" Kelly nodded and smiled down to him all the while she was getting big butterflies in her stomach. She watched Dean skate back over to the bench

Portman looked back over at Kelly, smiled, and took of his bandanna and laid it on the bench. When he saw Kelly laughing, he couldn't help but get shivers down his spine. Her smile was beautiful; it was hard to turn away. He mouthed 20 minutes again and skated off the ice with the rest of the ducks.

* * *

Erin nudged Kelly with her shoulder and said, "Have fun tonight, best friend." Kelly gave her a big hug and said, "I love you best friend."

Kelly waited about ten minutes until all the people had left and then went down to the ice. She talked for a couple minutes with Bill, and then went out on the ice.

She skated over to the bench and grabbed Dean's bandanna. Hmmm, she thought, wonder what I should do with this. She started to giggle when a perfectly brilliant idea popped in her head. She couldn't wait until Portman came out to the ice. This was going to be perfect.

* * *

Dean hurried to get changed and was about to race out of the locker room when he was stopped by Coach Orion.

"You did good today Portman. I glad you changed your mind about coming here. I hope they didn't bang you around too much tonight."

"Ehh nothing too terrible. I'm going to be sore tomorrow, but I can handle it."

"Good, Good. Listen Portman, there might be a little problem."

"What's going on coach."

"Your math grade is getting seriously close to the point of me having to bench you, and that is something I do not want to do."

"Coach, I can get a tutor. Count on it. The Ducks are my main priority right now, I won't let anything keep me from them"

"That's what I like to hear Portman. All right, go get some rest. I got to talk to Conway about something."

Dean sighed, If there was anything Dean hated about school, it was math class. Remembering why school was becoming better by the minute, Dean finished changing and hurried up to the ice.

* * *

Kelly heard him coming, so she dove over the dividing wall and his by the bench. She heard him mutter, "Where did she go? I hope she came." She giggle and said, "HEY, say change it up."

Dean turned around looking for where the voice came from when she said again, "Say 'change it up'". So Dean yelled, "Change it up."

He started doubling over in laughter when he saw Kelly jump over the barrier with his bandana on. He watched her as she mocked pushing people over while all the while singing, "don't you know that everythings on fire…" He couldn't believe that she was actually doing this. She skated over to him and looked him straight in the eyes, "You think you can handle this?" He laughed as she tried to put on her meanest face, but she failed miserably. He plucked off the bandana while she was laughing and said, "Sorry sweetheart, I'm the only real bash brother here.

Kelly scoffed and said, "Oh ya?"

"Oh yes."

Dean was startled when she pushed him. He wasn't ready for it so he fell right on his butt on the ice. Kelly started laughing hysterically but then gulped when she caught his eye. "I'm gonna get you for that!" Kelly shrieked when she saw him get to his feet and spun around and started skating as fast as she could away from him. When he caught her, they were laughing so hard that they were both doubled over in pain.

They both toppled over and lay on the ground breathing hard, all the while trying to stop laughing. Dean groaned, "Owwww."

Kelly looked over at him and breathed in, "Oh I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?"Dean loved seeing the look of concern in Kelly's eyes. He didn't know any girl who would act like a dork willingly in front of him. He laughed, "Well I was just in a ferocious game and almost got my butt handed to me…but this is making me feel better already."

Kelly realized that she had put her hands on his chest to see if he was ok, so she quickly took them off blushing furiously. Dean to his feet and reached down to pull Kelly up. When they were upright, Kelly looked up at Dean, "You are really tall…" Dean looked down at her and said, "I'm sorry?"

She laughed and said, "Don't be. Are you sure you are ok?

"Ya, I'm feeling fine."

Kelly started skating away facing Dean and put on her game face, "Let's see what you got, Bash brother."

Oh ya, I like this girl.

* * *

"So what did you need to talk to me about Conway?"

Charlie had waited until everyone had left until he talked to Coach Orion. "I was just wondering if you could tell me about "Storm" Smithson.

Orion face dropped and he looked at Charlie, "Why do you need to know about him?"

Charlie, seeing Orion's face change, wearily carried on, "Dean met this girl last name, and he told me her name was Kelly Smithson, and I was just wondering…" but the Coach had cut him off. "Kelly goes here?! She goes to Eden hall?"

"Ya…, is she related to Storm?" Charlie asked.

Coach Orion replied," ya, she is his daughter. You know how I played for the Minnesota North stars right?" Charlie nodded as Orion continued. "Storm played for the Chicago Blackhawks. We were big rivals, but he and I were really close. We had played together in little league, and grown up together. Even when we both got married, our families remained close."

Flashback *-*-*-*-*-

"Uncle Teddy!!!" a small 7 year old Kelly yelled as she ran down the hall and threw herself into the arms of her favorite guy ever. Well besides her dad, anyway.

"Hey there whirlwind!" Ted Orion lifted the little girl into the air. "Where's the big guy?"

"He is in the living room with mommy," Kelly made a grossed out face, "and they were kissing so I came out here." Ted Orion laughed as he carried Kelly into the living room.

Kim Smithson had indeed been kissing his wife Daisy, and laughed when his daughter and old friend walked into the room with their hands covering their eyes. "Is it safe to look now?" Ted asked.

Daisy laughed and took Kelly from "Uncle Teddy's arms, "Come on sweetheart, let lets the boys talk." She smiled at her husband and left the room.

Ted sat on the couch and watched Kim gaze at his wife and daughter as they left the room. "You really love them don't you?" "With all my heart, Ted."

"Where is Joey tonight?" "He's spending the night at one of his little friend's house."

Ted smiled, "Are you ready for this game tomorrow?"

"Ted, you have no idea how ready I am for this game tomorrow." Kim laughed.

"Make sure to bring your best Storm. When I beat you I want to know I beat you at your best."

They both started laughing as Kelly ran back into the room wearing one of Kim's jerseys. "I want to play with you guys." Ted lifted her onto his lap and smiled, "Whirlwind, you are too little to play tomorrow, but when you are big enough to play, make sure I teach you."

Kim laughed, "Oh no, I'm going to teach my little girl how to be just like her dad." Kelly jumped off Ted's lap and launched herself at her father. "Ya, my daddy is going to teach me how to play just like him." She then looked over at Ted and said, "You will take care of my daddy tomorrow, right?"

Ted Orion smiled, "You bet I will whirlwind."

Only, he couldn't. Apparently his teammate, Carl Monroe had some big beef with Smithson. He remembered seeing Carl gunning for Kim, but he was too late to stop him. He remembered seeing his friend go down and not get back up. He remembered the crowd growing quiet, and one small scream echoing throughout the rink, "DADDY!!!!!"

He remembered going to visit his friend, only to be rejected by both friend and daughter. She looked at him with her big eyes, red from crying, and she said, "You lied to me." After that, he distanced himself from the family, but couldn't distant himself from the memories.

End Flashback*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Orion couldn't believe that Kelly actually came to Eden Hall. It had been almost 10 years since he had seen her. He had read about her accident, but he didn't have the courage to face his old friend yet. Maybe this time would be his second chance. "How do you know her Charlie?"

"Umm, Portman said that she practice her hockey skills after our games are through. So she really is daughter to Kim the "Storm" Smithson."

Coach Orion smiled, "Yes, she really is." It seems as if I need to have a talk with Mr. Portman again, Ted though.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok guys, here's the next chapter! sorry if its been forever but ive been stressed beyond belief and this just wasnt flowing. i keep gettin ideas then changin them then changing them back. so im sorry! thanks for the reviews! keep them coming! i live on your praise!! lol ok, i started on the next chapter but it might take a while so just be patient!!

Italics are thoughts...

The next morning, the Ducks had an early morning practice, and those just didn't make for happy little ducklings, unless your name was Dean Portman.

"Portman, can you please stop smiling? It's really weird when you smile WHILE you are bashing me into the wall." Averman said wearily. Julie and Connie laughed while Dean helped to lift Averman off the ice.

"Sorry Dude, I'm just happy this morning." Last night with Kelly had been one of the most fun times he had ever had with a girl. She acted like a big dork and even laughed at herself. It may sound corny, but the girls who usually threw themselves at him acted like they were God's gift to mankind, and frankly, he was sick of superficial girls.

Julie and Connie both overheard him and cooed, "Awwww." Dean's smile faltered, "Can you girls please not do that?

Averman looked over at the two girls astonished. "How did you guys do that? You turned off his smile in a matter of seconds!" Julie looked over at Connie and they both shrugged, "It's a girl thing."

"Ahhh," Averman sighed, "Never mind then. Ahhh sweet relief" Coach Orion's whistle blew signaling the end of practice. "Alright Ducks, have fun at school!" The ducks all groaned, and went to the locker rooms to change and get ready for class.

As the Ducks were walking through the hallways, Dean saw Kelly standing by her locker talking to her friend Erin. He started to smile again and told the Ducks he would see them later. Going to stand behind Kelly, he motioned for Erin to keep quiet and put his hands lightly over Kelly's eyes.

* * *

"Kelly…Hello? Earth to the best friend?" Erin waved her hands in front of Kelly's face to get her attention. Kelly snapped to attention, "Sorry, what?

Erin just laughed, "I guess you had a good night last night."

"Oh ya, last night was pretty amazing."

"Well what did you guys do?"

Kelly smiled. "Well first I acted like him, then we goofed off on the ice stumbling and falling all over the place, and then he walked me home."

Erin frowned, "Seriously? That's it?"

"That's it…it was perfect," Kelly swooned.

Erin smiled as she saw Mr. Perfect himself walk up behind her best friend. When he put his hands over her eyes, she almost swooned herself! How romantic, Damn Greg…doesn't do cute stuff like this anymore, she thought, well…not that he ever did.

Kelly jumped a little when Dean covered her eyes, but relaxed when she heard his voice, "Guess who?"

"Hmmmmm, I don't know."

"I'll give you a hint; it's your favorite bash brother."

"Fulton?"

"Ha ha very funny…you do know who this is…right?"

Kelly laughed and said, "Well, it must be that other Bash Brother, you know, the one I spent most of last night with and had a really great time with. I guess he's ok too."

Dean laughed, "That would be correct." He uncovered her eyes and Kelly turned around. "Hey Dean, or should I call you Portman?"

He shrugged, "You can call me Dean if you want to."

Kelly smiled up at him, "Then Dean it is. So what did you need?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted…to maybe…go out tonight?"

"I would love too! That sounds like fun"

"Sounds good, I'll pick you up at 8 ok?" Dean leaned down and kissed Kelly on the cheek. He started backing away and said, "I could get used to that." He turned from Kelly and walked up the hall.

Kelly turned away, smiling and said, "Me too."

Later That night

"Be safe tonight you two…ok? Daisy Smithson called out to her daughter and her new friend.

"We will mom; I'll see you later tonight. So," Kelly said while turning to face Dean, "What are we going to do tonight?"

"I'd thought we'd get a little dinner, move onto a little ice-cream at Mr. Freeze's and then end the night smoothly with a little game of one on one hockey back at school. How's that sound?"

Kelly smiled, "Sounds perfect."

Dean looked down, and grasped Kelly's hand, "I'm glad."

* * *

Later….

"So how's your ice cream?" Dean asked.

"It's really good…how about yours? I think the rainbow sprinkles were a truly inspired touch."

Dean laughed, "Ya I thought those were a pretty perfect addition to my masterpiece."

Kelly smiled and closed her eyes. Dean's arm was slung over her shoulder and she couldn't help but feel some overwhelming sense of protection. She started to open her eyes when that stupid little voice tried to work its way into her head. _No, please not now_, Kelly begged, _Please._ Nothing could stop that voice.

Don't let anyone get too close, they'll hurt you in the end.

She shook her head, trying to clear the voice, and Dean looked down at her. "Brain freeze?" Kelly nodded her head, "Ya, just a brain freeze; its ok.

Dean smiled, "Ok then! Let's go play some hockey." Kelly smiled and said, "You're on bash brother."

"Oh bring it on." Dean laughed. _Have I got a surprise for you. _

**Earlier that day**

Dean knocked on Coach Orion's door and walked into his office. "Hey coach I need to talk to you about something real fast, ok?"

"Ok Portman, what do you need?"

"So I know this girl and her name is Kelly Smithson, and one night I caught her playing hockey. She is really good but she won't try out for our team because she thinks that she won't be able to make it on the team, so I was wondering if I could get you to watch her play tonight…

Coach smiled, _Perfect, here's my chance. _"Sure I'll take a look at her."

"Thanks a lot Coach, be in the arena at 9:30 and we'll be there, but don't let her see you. I want to surprise her. We'll see you tonight."

**Back to the date.**

After Dean and Kelly had strapped on their skates, he led her out onto the ice, while seemingly glancing up towards the stands and looked for Coach Orion. Dean saw him and nodded and turned around to face Kelly.

"Alright Smithson, show me what you got."

"Oh, I'll show you what I got Portman." Kelly shot the puck between Portman's legs and took off down the ice. They played around, Dean pushing her, and Kelly using all her strength to try and beat him. She got a couple of goals without Dean stopping her.

After about 15 minutes sweat was pouring down both Kelly and Dean's faces, so he decided to call it quits. They were standing on the ice catching their breath when Kelly heard the voice that she hadn't heard in such a long time.

"You were right, Portman, she sure is a great player.

Kelly whirled around and glared and Ted Orion. "What's going on? Why is he here?"

"I told the coach how good you were, and I asked if he would come watch you play," said Dean.

Orion kept staring at his little Kelly Smithson, only, she wasn't so little anymore. She had grown so much since he had last seen his little Whirlwind. "Yes, Dean told me how good you were and I have to agree with him. You have a place on the Ducks if you want it.

Dean whooped and picked Kelly up to spin her around, "See I told you! Wait," Dean frowned as he put Kelly back down on the ice, "Why aren't you smiling?"

"Why do you keep pushing this? Kelly glared at Dean. "I told you that I didn't want to be on the team, and you lied to me. You let your coach watch me without my knowledge."

Dean tried to open to speak but Kelly cut him off, "I trusted you to respect my decision, why couldn't you just leave it alone?" _What am I missing here?_ Dean couldn't help but think.

Orion decided to step in now, "Dean why don't you go on home and let me talk to Ms. Smithson alone, thank you." Dean frowned and then looked to Kelly, "I had a good time tonight, Kel."

Kelly sighed an offered a small smile to Dean, "I had fun too, Dean."

Dean skated off the ice and Kelly crossed her arms and turned toward Coach Orion. "I've spent two years avoiding you, bummer, I was hoping I could go all four."

But Coach Orion just kept staring at her.

"What are you staring at?

"You've grown so much. I can't believe that you've been here for two years and I have never seen you."

"Well, it was easy. It's not like I wanted to see you and obviously you don't pay very much attention to those you said you loved.

Orion winced, but changed the subject. "So the Ducks could use some of your skills."

"Not a chance."

"Why not, you're obviously just like your dad."

Kelly's eyes shot up, "I am nothing like my dad."

"I mean with hockey skills. You have them, so why not utilize them, say on our team." He could see Kelly slowly considering it, so he pushed on. _Let's see just how much like her dad she is. _"Or maybe you are scared of the fact that you believe that you can't make it on an Olympic rated team. I see how some people would be intimidated."

Kelly's eyes one again shot up and glared at Orion, "Intimidated? I'm not intimidated by anyone."

Orion smirked, Just like her dad, maybe too much like her dad.

"So why don't you join the team."

"Maybe I will."

"Fine, i'll see you tomorrow morning, 5:30."

"Wait, i never said I would."

"think about it."

"I have two conditions."

"Name them." Orion said.

"One, you have no special attachments to me, so treat me just like anyone of your players." Kelly replied.

"Sounds reasonable and number two?"

"Don't call me Whirlwind, ever again. You lost that respect."

Coach Orion grimaced, "Ok, I won't."

Kelly skated off the ice as Coach Orion looked on. My _little whirlwind, I'm so sorry._

* * *

_What am I doing? How could I let this happen? _Kelly thought frantically as she made her way home_. I let myself get too close, and look what happens. Maybe my dad was right. NO, No he's not. Everything will be fine. I'll just talk to Dean, oh crap. Maybe I was a little too hard on him._

Obviously not too hard, because when she got to her house she saw Dean sitting on her porch with his head hanging down over his knees, twirling a flower between his fingers.

She smiled and cleared her throat. Dean looked and shot out of his seat and walked over to Kelly. "I wanted to say that I was sorry that I lied to you but I thought I was doing the right thing. I just wanted to see what I see when I see you skate. I can tell that you love doing it and I just wanted you to be able to maybe show what you can do and I'm sorry, and I won't lie to you again…"

"Are you done?" Kelly interrupted.

"This is for you." Dean handed her a small Daisy.

She smiled, "Thanks Dean, and I'm sorry for today. I've been a little stressed, and everything got all discombobulated and nothing is your fault. I had a really good time tonight."

Dean smiled, "I'm glad."

She had made up her mind, all because of a big bash brother.

"Well I better go to bed, I have early morning practice."

Dean smiled and pulled Kelly into a big hug, "You're joining the ducks?!"

Kelly laughed, "Ya, I figured I ought to show you some things."

Dean smiled then they locked eyes.

It seemed as if the whole world had stopped, time stood still, and everything was leaned in close and their lips touched. She didn't know how to describe it, it was like magic. You know how people say when you kiss the right person, you'll see fireworks? Well this was the fourth of July. He didn't push and grope, he was gentle. He ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her closer. When the kiss ended he put his forehead on hers and whispered, "I could most definitely get used to this."

Kelly smiled and softly pushed Dean away, "Get out of her you big lug, I'll see you in the morning."

Dean chuckled and tucked his hands into his pockets and walked off her porch and down the street smiling all the way home. Kelly let herself into her room, and backed up against the door. She wrapped her arms around herself.

_What am I getting myself into?_

_YAY! ok, so read,review...make the author happy! Kelly joins the ducks, how will they react?_


	5. Chapter 5

WOW! I am so sorry you guys. I completely lost all of my inspiration and I can't believe I haven't written anything for this story in almost two months. It won't happen again I PROMISE. I have been visited by my muse and I know where I want to go with this story.

However this chapter isn't too awesome. Kind of like a filler chapter for the awesome chapters ahead!

So bear with me and I promise the next chapter will be up soon! Read and review

Also thanks for those who have reviewed! You guys are awesome!

Dean couldn't stop smiling. What was it about this girl that got him so round up? She wasn't like other girls. She laughed at herself and obviously didn't care what other people thought about her. He had never met anyone like her. Wow, and that kiss, he had never felt anything like that when he had kissed other girls.

Now she was even on the Ducks. It felt like Dean's life was all being combined: his girl, his friends, his sport. It all seemed perfect.

* * *

The next morning, Kelly couldn't control her nerves. Here she was putting herself out there to get hurt again. Not that Dean would ever hurt her; at least she thought she could.

"_Never let anyone…"_

"No! Not that voice again, not everyone is out to hurt me" Kelly thought. I need to get over this. Dean is a great guy and he wouldn't purposely hurt me.

"What am I doing here? I'm playing hockey again, and if that's not weird enough, I'm playing with Orion. How could this get any weirder? Well… here goes nothing."

Kelly walked up to the door, the only thing separating her from Dean and the rest of the Ducks.

She took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

* * *

"Alright Ducks, listen up. We have a new player joining us shortly. Her name is Kelly, and I expect you all to be nice to her. She has played hockey for a long time, and I think she will make a great addition to the Ducks. When she gets here, play nice." Orion walked out of the door and all eyes turned to Dean.

"Is this Kelly, your Kelly, the Kelly you like and have a big mondo crush on…"Averman spilled out.

Dean glared, "Ya, you got a problem."

Averman gulped, "No sir."

Julie laughed, "Averman, stop being a baby. And tell us more about this girl Dean. Is she nice?"

"She's great, and she's really funny, and smart, and nice…" Connie giggled, "Awww Dean Portman is in loooooooove, never thought I would see the day.

Luis and Goldberg laughed, "Dean in love?" Goldberg said.

Fulton just smiled, "My wittle bash brother is in wuv wif a pwetty girl! How adorable."

"Shut up you guys before I take all your heads off!"

Just then the door opened and Kelly walked in to see Dean holding Goldberg in a headlock position.

"Am I interrupting something here?" She smiled.

Dean let go of Goldberg and walked over to Kelly to hug her. "Umm no, Goldberg had a crick in his neck and I was just…uh…working it out for him."

Goldberg groaned, "Yup, feels so much better now, thanks buddy."

Kelly laughed and Dean held his hands out to the Ducks, "Kelly, Ducks….Ducks, this is Kelly.

Julie and Connie walked up to her, "Thank goodness there is another girl on this team; we've had enough of all this testosterone."

Kelly smiled, "I'm glad I could be of service." Fulton laughed and slung his arm over Kelly," So do you think I could maybe hang out with Portman tonight? Because he always is with you, and when he isn't, he keeps talking about you and frankly…" Kelly blushed while Dean slapped his hand over Fulton's mouth, "And that's enough from Fulton."

"Alright Ducks, let's hurry up down there." Coach Orion yelled from outside.

Dean showed Kelly where she could put her stuff and they sat down and began to lace up their skates.

"Hey, are you ready for this? You look a little nervous."

Kelly exhaled, "Ya, I'm doing fine. I'll meet you out there ok? I just need a minute."

Dean nodded and he left the room with the other ducks.

Sitting down on the bench Kelly closed her eyes and took a deep breath. You can do it. This time things will be different, I know it, she thought. She took a couple more deep breaths and then grabbed her stick and walked out to the ice.

Kelly couldn't stop smiling. Practice had been amazing, and she was definitely feeling it. Not that she would show it. She felt like she was finally part of a team for the first time. Sure she had been on a team before, a couple actually, but they never felt like this. She had…connected with the Ducks. There was no other word for it. Everything went smoothly, except for Conway giving her funny looks all practice. That was weird by the rest was awesome.

As the Ducks started to unlace and get changed for school Kelly was laughing at something Averman had said and Julie was talking to Dean.

"I really like her Dean. She's nice and doesn't take anything except respect. You gotta love that."

"Ya, I really do."

Julie and Connie shared a look. "Hey Kelly!"

Kelly turned around and Connie said, "We will see you at lunch right?"

"Lunch?"

"Ya, we Ducks sit together."

"I'll be there, but can I bring my friend?

"Sure, any friend of yours is a friend of ours."

Kelly smiled at Connie when Dean came over, "Come on Kel, we gotta get to English class." He held out his hand for her and she took it reveling in his height. "You are honestly so tall."

Dean frowned, "Why do you keep saying that?"

"Just…pointing out the obvious I guess…"

Dean laughed as they walked out of the room.

Luis looked over at Charlie and saw him looking after Kelly and Dean with a funny look on his face. "What's up Conway? Don't you like Kelly? I mean she seems nice enough." Charlie looked up at Luis, "Ya she seems nice enough. It's nothing, I was just thinking about something."

"Ok Dude, well I'll see you in Math, there is a little cutie waiting for me by my locker. Check ya later."

Conway shook his head and put on his shoes. Maybe he needed to chat with Storm's daughter later.

* * *

Kelly and Dean sat down in their seats just as Mr. Carey walked into the room.

"I know as well as you do that we all hate doing projects so I'm one-upping the deal. We will have partners. I will assign a poem and you will analyze it and present it to the class. You have until the end of the semester so think carefully on the poem and what it means.

A collective sigh rose among the students. Choosing a partner was always a hassle.

Dean looked over at Kelly and smiled when a hand pulled his attention to his left. "Do you want to work with me Dean?" Chelsea asked.

Kelly turned around and saw Chelsea Rogers, AKA Miss tall, blonde, skinny. She also happens to be a woman of loose morals…to put it nicely. She was hanging all over Dean! How dare she? Kelly thought. Whoa Kelly…Calm down. Its not like you and Dean were exclusive, I mean he did kiss you but you never actually said anything was concrete and I mean he can talk to whoever he wants but if she doesn't get her skanky hands of him in two seconds I'll…"Sorry Chelsea, I already have a partner."

Kelly exhaled and turned to get a good look at Dean. He was smiling and said, "Hey Kelly wanna move back here so we can start our project?" Chelsea turned to glare at Kelly before she stood up and walked over to someone else. Kelly smiled and moved into the seat next to him.

"You didn't have to do that. You could have been her partner."

"I didn't think I should. I mean…I thought that you and I…were uh…you know?"

Kelly smiled, "uh you know what?"

Dean laughed, "Wow I'm really not good at this am I? It feels weird asking you to be my girlfriend…it's like I'm in the 50's or something and I'm asking you to wear my pin or something dorky like that."

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm going to say yes."

"Well, that takes a load of pressure of…Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Mm ill have to think about it." Kelly smiled…. "Yes!"

Dean leaned close and said, "I'll give you my pin to wear later."

The bell rang and Dean and Kelly left to go to lunch.

Julie looked over her shoulder and saw Dean, Fulton, Kelly, and Averman making their way over to the table and motioned them over. Kelly sat down next to Julie with Dean on her side. He put his arm over her shoulders and she couldn't help but smile when he gave her a little squeeze.

"So Kel, whatcha doing tonight?" Julie asked, "Because Connie and I wanted to go to the movies and we wanted to know if you would come with us."

"Sure sounds fun, do you mind if I bring Erin though cause I told her I would hang with her tonight."

"Ya that's fine."

Kelly turned in her seat and saw Erin and her boyfriend Greg coming through the door. She turned to Dean and said, "I'll be right back." She got up and walked over to Erin and gave her a hug.

"Hey best friend! Hi…Greg."

Erin smiled and turned to Greg, "I'll see ya next bell Greg."

Greg nodded and turned to walk over to the warriors table.

"Wow isn't he one for talking….why do you date him?"

Erin frowned, "Could you please just try to get along with him…for me?"

"I'll try but something about him just doesn't sit right with me, but I trust you so I will try. Come on let's go sit down."

"By the Ducks? YOU JOINED THE TEAM!!! YAY!" Kelly couldn't help but smile as Erin started squealing, "People are looking best friend….calm yourself."

Erin took a breath, "I'm calm…I'm calm…let's go."

"Guys, and Julie and Connie, this is Erin, Erin these are the Ducks."

Erin waved Hi and Fulton jumped up to let her sit down.

The girls decided that they would go see a movie, and all was settled.

* * *

"Woah! You have your own room?"

Kelly laughed, "Ya, in the first week of school my roommate got really homesick, and they just never reassigned me."

"Hmmm ok. Well, I guess we should focus on what Frost meant by The Road less traveled."

"Ugh, can we not? I just don't feel like working tonight, I'm feeling restless and just bored."

"What do you wanna do?" Dean couldn't help but ask. "I don't know, tell me about Chicago. I've always wanted to go.

So for the next two hours Dean told her all about Chicago and his life there. "Have I bored you yet?" Kelly yawned, "No its not you, its just been a long day. Dean tapped his shoulder, "Here ya go, perfect shoulder pillow just ready for your head." Kelly started laughing as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Thanks Dean." "My pleasure Kel."

Soon only the sounds of Kelly's deep slow breathing could be heard. A couple of minutes later a soft drawl was heard and both Dean and Kelly were sleeping.

Julie, Erin, and Connie knocked on Kelly's door and pushed it open.

"AWWWWWW," all three girls whispered.

Kelly was crooked underneath Dean's arm and they were both lying on the floor. Kelly had her arm slung over Dean's chest and they were both sound asleep.

"I really don't want to wake them up." "No need, she's waking up."

Kelly started stirring and so did a big rumbling thing beneath her. Kelly shook her head awake and saw that Connie, Julie, and Erin were staring at her with huge smiles on their faces. She looked to her left and saw that she was wrapped up in one large Dean Portman. With a shove she pushed up off the floor and Dean sleepily laughed, "Hey where ya going….oh…hey ladies."

"Hey Dean, nice nap?" Julie asked. Kelly blushed and Dean couldn't help but chuckle.

I'll just be going, Kel, have a good night tonight ladies." Dean stood up and left and the three girls watched him walked down the hall. When he turned the corner all four girls looked at eachother. And what else do four girls do when they are alone and one hot guys was once among them. They squealed!

"KELLY! You were in his arms!"

"AHHH I know! And it was awesome."

"OK ok movie starts in 30 minutes…more gushy parts later let's go chicas!

* * *

Dean smiled. Man, that sure was the best nap I ever had. He called Fulton and the two decided to go hang out with some of the other ducks.

He was walking out of the door when he saw Conway walking towards him. "Hey Conway, what's up?

"Dean we gotta talk."

Gosh first I don't write for two months and then I leave you with a cliffhanger….cruel cruel..

Sorry but I love you all!!! Review please!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Im keepin the Ducks as the JV team…just so you all know lol…

I AM SO SORRY GUYS!! no excuse for keeping this story on hold. i feel bad, but i had the worst writers block. but iguess something bit me because im pretty sure i know where im going with this story. thanks for reading, if you havent given up yet! review too!!

* * *

Dean was confused….so what if Charlie didn't like chocolate icecream? That was the weirdest conversation he had ever had with anybody in his life…

He smiled as he saw Kelly walking towards him, "What no movie anymore?"

Kelly smiled back, "Nah we messed up the times and then the movie we were gonna see sold out…so it was all just a big mess…so I came here and the end. What did Charlie want?"

Dean shook his head, "I'm not sure, he just said he had to talk to me and then started talking about ice-cream flavors and stuff…I had no clue."

Kelly laughed, "That's interesting… and kind of strange. Anyway I was just coming over here to see if I could borrow your English notes tonight…I kinda stopped taking them during class yesterday. _I couldn't help thinking about how cute my boyfriend is and I got distracted. _

"Sure hold on, I'll get them for you." Dean stumbled back into his room and grabbed his notebook.

"Thanks Dean, I'll bring this to class tomorrow for you." Kelly started walking away when dean lightly grabbed her arm. "Hey you…don't I get a little thanks for the notebook."

She smiled, "Oh ya I forgot." Dean leaned over to her and she reached up to him and whispered, "Thanks." And spun around and ran down the hall… Dean laughed out loud, "I'll get you for that Storm!"

"I'm counting on it Bash Brother."

* * *

**2 MONTHS LATER**

Kelly couldn't believe she was ever this happy. Honestly, it was like a dream. The Ducks were having one hell of an awesome season and it was only one month until the JV Varsity show down, where they would once again beat the Varsity team. She felt like she was on a cloud. Not once had she thought about her father, or her past. She even smiled. Like all the time, randomly. Everyone noticed a change, especially Erin.

"Girl, your face is going to break sooner or later! I haven't seen you smile this much since…ever."

Kelly laughed, "I can't help it. Ahhh I don't know what is wrong with me!! I just feel so happy."

"Ya and that wouldn't have anything to do with a tall large enforcer type by the name of Dean Portman would it? Erin grinned.

Kelly started laughing, "I think it just might. He is so amazing to me. He holds my hand when we walk and when we talk he really listens. He's told me so many things about his life in Chicago, and easy to say he didn't have an easy life.

_Kelly couldn't believe how much Dean opened up to her. He told her about his tough life in Chicago, how his father used to hit his mother and that Dean spent time in jail for defending her. He told her about joining his first hockey team, and how they all looked out for each other and helped him go straight. He told her how joining the ducks was one of the best decisions that he ever made. She almost cried the night he told her all of this. _

"He stood up to so much and I just admire him for his strength and courage."

"I never thought that Dean Portman, a bash brother, could be such a flipping sweetheart.

"Plus he does this thing that just makes me weak in the knees…"

Erin squealed, "WHAT do you mean?!?!"

"Nothing like that Erin, jeez. When he walks away from me…he winks…and it makes me feel like it's just for me." Kelly sighed and Erin giggled. "Girl you got it bad. I have never heard you talk like that."

Kelly sighed, "I think I might be."

Dean straggled up behind her, "You might be what?"

Kelly started, "Uh…late for class…let's go Erin. Bye Dean" She gave him a quick peck on the mouth.

Dean smiled and winked at her, "I'll see ya later babe."

Erin giggled as they walked away, "I see what you mean!"

* * *

Kelly was still smiling when she walked into the Duck's locker room later that afternoon. She saw Charlie sitting down lacing up his skates and said hey.

Charlie looked up and Kelly did not like the look on his face. "What's wrong Conway?"

"Does Dean know that you are the daughter of Kim "The Storm" Smithson?

Kelly's heart leaped into her throat, "How did you know that?" Conway just stared and she realized, "Coach told you didn't he?"

Charlie nodded and Kelly rushed on, "People don't need to know."

Dean had walked in the room and heard them talking. But what Kelly had just said hurt him to the very core, _People?_ _is that all i am to her?_

Dean spoke up, "Am i _'people'? _Why didn't you tell me? After all the things I told you, and you couldn't even tell me who your dad was? That's crap Kel."

Kelly's eyes filled with tears and she didn't even know why, "Dean…"

Dean just shook his head, "Forget it, if you can't even trust me to tell me a little thing like who your dad is then forget this." And he turned and left the room.

She froze, _This can't be happening, I can't let him walk away."_

"Kelly?" She heard Charlie's voice but it hardly recognized in her head. The only voice she heard was the one she thought was finally gone, _Never let anyone get too close, they'll hurt you in the end_.

"Kelly, are you ok?

She turned towards Charlie, her face set tight. "I'm just great Conway." She picked up her bag and walked out of the room.

* * *

**Next Day at School**

Dean felt betrayed. He had told her everything about his life, things he never told the ducks. He told her about his father and his life back in Chicago. He never told anyone else, but he felt something like he never had with Kelly. And she couldn't even tell him something trivial like who her father is. Sitting in practice was not what he wanted to do right now, but he had no choice.

"Where's Smithson?" Coach Orion asked the ducks as they got dressed for practice.

Everyone looked over to Dean who was lacing his skates and not making eye contact with anyone.

He looked up and saw everyone looking at him, "What? I don't know where she is." And he got up and walked out of the room.

However, he was stopped by two angry looking ducks, of the female variety. Connie and Julie stood in front of him with their arms crossed, and they did not look very happy.

"Move." Dean glared down at the girls but they didn't move.

"Where's Kelly?" Julie asked him. "Better than that, what did you do to her?" Connie retorted.

"I didn't do anything, she was the one who wasn't honest with me!" He all but yelled at the girls.

They didn't even blink. "And did you let her try to explain?" Dean looked confused, "Obviously not, I bet you did the Dean Portman yell and leave without letting Kelly explain anything, am I right? Connie looked at Julie. Julie nodded, "Oh ya, I think you got that right Connie."

"How about you go talk to her instead of ramming her mistakes down her throat. She is human after all Dean, I bet you've made mistakes. Did you even think of her side of the story, I bet not."

Dean had the decency to look ashamed remembered the look on Kelly's face. He never meant to make anyone look that scared and sad at the same time. He grumbled, "Maybe I didn't listen like I should have."

Connie and Julie nodded, "Now what are you going to do about that?"

"I'll be back later," As Dean stalked off with his head hanging low.

Connie looked at Julie, "We rock."

Julie smiled, "Oh ya, why do you think we were the only two girls on the team?

* * *

OK OK OK IM gonna keep this going im promising myself lol review!!!


	7. Chapter 7

2 chapter in one night!!! Aren't you proud of me!!! sadly i must now do homework, but i got the next chapter already going so it will be up soon

Read and review!!!

* * *

The longer Dean walked, the worse he felt. _"Why am I so stupid? So she didn't tell me! Maybe she had a good reason. I just jumped down her throat like she was an awful person. She isn't like those other girls! She wouldn't intentionally hurt me and I know that. Ugh I feel like such an a-hole. I gotta find her and apologize."_

He walked through the halls looking all over for her when he saw her walking to her locker.

Kelly looked up and saw Dean staring at her while she was opening her locker. She put her head down quickly and hurriedly grabbed her books and started stuffing them in to her bag, but she wasn't quick enough. She heard a cough and looked up to see Dean looking up at her. "What do you want? I'm pretty sure you said enough yesterday."

Dean tried to clear his throat to apologize when Kelly turned towards him, "I don't want hear anything you have to say. God I was so used to not being seen and then you. You know the reason I didn't tell you who my father is, is because I wish he wasn't my father. That man broke me. I used to be happy and smiley all the time, but then he broke me so that I felt that I was worth nothing to anyone. But then you came along and you didn't know my past, you didn't treat me differently, you made me feel loved again. You made me finally feel like just me, just Kelly. Not the daughter of the GOD DAMN STORM!"

Kelly voice had been getting louder throughout this whole ordeal and people were starting to stop and stare.

"One thing my father used to tell me was 'never trust anyone Kelly, they'll just hurt you in the end'. Well, looks like the old man was right. I trusted you to accept me as I am, but you broke my heart and tore it away. At least he did one thing right for me." Kelly grabbed her backpack and slammed her locker shut. She looked at Dean once more and turned around and walked away.

Dean had never felt this way. He felt like such a jerk. How could this have happened? He didn't know what to do so he walked away from the scene with people whispering about who the Storm was and soon news got through the whole school that Kelly Smithson was daughter to the legendary Kim "The Storm" Smithson.

And one person sure was not happy to hear about this. _She's the daughter of the Storm. That little bitch, I should have known. I'll get her for ruining my life. She won't know what hit her._

Kelly felt like shit. Now everyone knew who she was, and she had no one to blame by herself. No one really knew who he was but all they needed to know was that her father was famous and instantly everyone knew her name and Kelly felt trapped.

Walking down the hall with her head down, Coach Orion saw her and yelled, "Smithson!"

Kelly looked up and saw the coach motioning for her to come into his office. She grimaced and walked in and sat down in a chair and refused to look up at him.

Orion sat down and looked at Kelly. She looked so different from when she was his little whirlwind. That little girl had no care in the world and was always running around loving life. This girl looked as if the whole world was on her shoulders and she was struggling to remain upright. "What's wrong Kel?"

"Nothing."

"I know that's not true, so just tell me what's going on. You know you can trust me?"

Kelly jumped up at his words, "I can't TRUST ANYONE. He taught me never to do that. You weren't there; you have no idea what he did to me!"

"So tell me, I'm listening."

Kelly sat down and put her head in her hands. She looked up and started, "It all started after that game. I loved him so much but after that day, nothing was the same. He would only look at me if I had a pair of skates on and even then he hated it because he couldn't skate anymore. I kept playing; I kept working because I knew soon he would look at me with love in his eyes and tell me that he was proud and that he loved me. But I never got that. I remember the last game i was at. Our team was winning 6-1 and we were doing great. Well apparently these two girls were gunning for me, so I was trying to stay away from them. The puck launched into the corner and I went for it. Just as I got it out I heard my dad yell at me to "pick up my feet and actually play." I got distracted for only two seconds and those girls rammed me. Everything went black. I woke up bruised from head to toe with a severely sprained ankle and two broken ribs. My dad was sitting there and when I woke up, he looked at me and said, "Your team lost. It's all your fault." I couldn't believe that he had just said that to me.. After that day I didn't skate until I came here. And you know the rest."

Coach Orion could barely control his rage_, How could you do this Kim? How could you do this to your little girl? "_Why did you start skating again?"

Kelly shrugged, "I watched the ducks, and I remembered the beginning when it was fun. I started practicing on the ice and it was tough but I got stronger you know. As much as I don't like it skating is in my blood, and I couldn't deny it anymore."

Coach Orion smiled softly, "Are you ok? Physically I mean."

Kelly smiled back, "Yup, I'm tough coach. Had to be. But right now I just want to go home and forget this day ever happened."

He nodded ok and Kelly got up and walked to the door. She turned and smiled, "Thanks Coach" and walked out.

A small tear escaped Ted Orion, a rare occurrence, "My little whirlwind, everything will be ok."

* * *

For the next couple days Kelly kept to herself. She didn't go to practices anymore, and the ducks were starting to miss her, especially a big enforcer type. He saw Kelly every English class but they had switched partners and she never talked to him. She didn't sit by the ducks anymore instead sitting with Erin and even Greg who was surprisingly nice, (probably because he was on varsity and feared her awesomeness on the ice). Erin tried to comfort her friend, but it looked like a light had gone out of Kelly. And she was worried. Kelly wouldn't say anything, but she knew that people were whispering about her and judging her.

"Not sitting with the ducks anymore?" Erin looked over to see a majority of the ducks looking at Kelly and then look away when they saw Erin watching. Kelly looked over, "No, they don't need me."

Just then Kelly head people around her start whispering and it just got louder, "The only reason she is even here is because of her father." "I hear she really isn't that guy's daughter but just wanted to be noticed. Lame" she even worse things about her sleeping with Orion and the other ducks to get on the team. Kelly's shoulder just hunched over trying to keep the voices out. Erin was getting really pissed at everyone. She looked over to the ducks table and saw that they could hear it too.

Erin saw Dean Portman get up and look furiously at the cafeteria. "HEY!" he yelled.

Everyone instantly stopped talking and looked up to see Dean Portman standing up and looking at them.

"Despite what all you people THINK you know, you don't know anything. Kelly got in this school because she is a genius and she got on the Ducks because she is one hell of a player. Anyone else who says differently will have to answer to me." He looked around and Fulton stood up next to him, "And ME."

The rest of the team stood up too and dared anyone to challenge them. Everyone looked down scared and Kelly could only look at dean and the Ducks standing up for her. No one had ever done that for her.

Dean locked eyes with Kelly and walked over to her. He held his hand out and she took it, because well what else could she do. He pulled her with him into the hall and the Ducks followed out.

Erin smiled, _that looked pretty bamf I can't lie. At least Kelly will smile again._

Dean led Kelly out of the room and turned around to look at her.

The rest of the Ducks filed out behind them and looked at Kelly, "See you at practice Kelly," They all called.

Kelly smiled and when they left she looked up at Dean. They didn't say anything just stared.

"I'm sorry for being an idiot," Dean finally said. and with that, Kelly couldnt help but realize how hard she has fallen for Dean Portman

"I'm sorry for not telling you." Kelly said back. Dean couldnt help but love this girl.

"So basically we both suck." Dean smiled.

"Obviously we are meant for each other." She smiled back.

"Oh most definitely," dean said as he leaned down and kissed her.

"I missed you Kelly. Let's not do this thing again where we don't talk cause it sucks."

"Agreed." Dean smiled and took her hand and they walked after the ducks to practice.

* * *

It felt as if she had never left. No one was mad at her because they didn't care if she had a past. They all did and they understood how it felt. But she was with the ducks now, and ducks are family.

" So tell us if you need anything, we are always here for you Kel." Goldberg slapped his arm around her shoulders. "We always got your back."

Coach Orion walked into the team room and saw Kelly sitting down lacing up her skates.

"Smithson, what are you doing?"

"Lacing up Coach. I'm part of this team, and its time I realized that, for better or worse."

"Atta girl, Alright Ducks Let's Go."

The team filed out and Kelly lingered. Orion looked at her and she smiled and followed behind the team. It all felt so easy, Kelly thought, everything is finally right for a change. My dad was wrong, she had to realize this. He was not right. and with that Kelly smiled once again and ran up to the ice ready for anything.

However, someone did not want Kelly to feel happy. They wanted pain they wanted revenge, and they were going to get it, one way or another.

hey guys thanks for reading now please review!!! i love you all


	8. Chapter 8

**I have no excuse for not writing! Only school and no motivation. Sorry to all those who still favorited my story! I really appreciate it! I hope you enjoy this latest segment! **

**I did kind of use Gretzy as my inspiration for the original Storm, but other than that I picked up what I could from websites and stuff**

**I hope no one takes offense that I try to use hockey jargon and things and I usually mess it up. I'm sorry! **

**Dean is a little out of character, but that's because I always imagine him as of course a bash brother, but someone who has another side, and I think that side is someone who is intelligent and caring. So… I like that. **

**DISCLAIMER- I OWN NO ONE except for Kelly and Kim! **

**Read and Review as always!**

**Anyway… time to meet the infamous Storm who has been plaguing Kelly's thoughts all her life. **

* * *

The drama of the last few weeks disappeared as Kelly rejoined the Ducks. Everything was finally going well for her. Not only did she kick some major butt playing with her friends, but things with Dean were better than ever. She had opened up a little about her dad and Dean wasn't pushing, he could tell that that would a long story, but he was there whenever she needed to get rid of a chapter of her life before.

They spent as much time as possible together (which, while sounding cheesy, was actually pretty nice), learning things about each other that no one had known. (Kelly loved old movies, and Dean loved Shakespeare) They spent time with the Ducks, because let's face it, Kelly was basically family. Erin got along famously with a shy bash brother, and Greg was a thing of the past. Kelly was extremely happy to hear this, because the guy gave her the creeps. So all in all, Kelly had the Ducks, Dean, and Erin.

Everything was perfect, and yet, Kelly felt like something major was going to happen, and it wasn't going to be good.

"Alright ducks, great game, let's get out of here. It's late and we all need our rest for the match against the (former) Warriors in a couple of weeks and I want us in prime shape." Orion walked out of the locker room and into his office when he saw someone sitting in his chair. "Can I help you?"

And when the chair spun around, Orion saw a face he never believed he would see again, "Kim?"

* * *

"Ted," the man sitting in the chair said. "It's been a long time."

Orion couldn't help but feel a surge of anger as he recalled everything Kelly had told him of the once great man, "And I wish it had been longer."

Kim smiled, a cruel twist to his face, "You and me both Orion. I would do with never seeing you again, and yet here I am."

"Why are you in my office Kim? Need to blame your life on someone else now?"

Kim laughed, "Sadly, I'm not here to hash out old details, but to talk about Kelly."

"What about her? Orion seethed, _What did this man, a man hardly recognizable anymore, want?_

"I was at the game tonight; Daisy told me she started playing again and I wanted to see it for myself."

"She's great isn't she? The way she moves is incredible," Orion started to smile as he remembered Kelly on the ice against the Dalton Stars when Kim's voice cut into his thoughts… "She was sloppy and she looked ridiculous, if this is how you train your team, maybe you'd be better off coaching pee-wee."

Orion glared at his once best friend in disbelief, "What game were you watching? Obviously not the one tonight because you are crazy to think she was anything but great!"

Kim laughed, "If she was great, do you think she would still be here, no! She wouldn't, She's a failure just like her brother and just like," "WHO?" Orion yelled, "YOU? At least Kelly had the guts to get back on the ice! While you just sit around and judge every little detail until you decide that they are no longer worth your time. I will NOT let that happen to Kelly. She has been through enough. Now get the hell out of this office before I throw you out."

Kim, seething with anger, got to his feet and walked angrily out the door, but not before Orion noticed the slight limp in his gait. "I'll see you soon Ted." Orion slammed the door shut behind Kim and walked to his desk. He couldn't believe that that man was once his best friend. What in the hell happened.

Orion decided not to tell Kelly of his little run-in with her dad. No need to upset her anymore. And yet this proved to be a mistake.

* * *

Kelly laughed at something Averman was saying, something about Dean's strip show from last year in the penalty box, which had the whole team doubling over in laughter while Dean was trying to shut Averman up. "Oh come on Dean! You did have some killer moves," Kelly laughed.

Dean spun around, "Wait…you saw that?"

Kelly smiled, "Oh ya. Pretty sure that was one of my top 3 moments of that game."

The team laughed as Dean turned an unusual shade of red, completely out of character for the tough bash brother. The team began to clear out making plans for the weekend coming up and Dean slung his arm over Kelly. "What are you doing tomorrow after practice? Because I'm thinking ice cream."

Kelly laughed, "with rainbow sprinkles?" She smiled as she remembered their first date. She can't believe how much everything had changed since she met Dean.

"Oh most definitely. An ice cream isn't an ice cream without rainbow sprinkles."

"Then it's a date, I'll see you tomorrow, I'm walking with Connie and Julie."

Dean leaned down for a quick kiss and whispered in Kelly's ear, "So..What was your top moment of that game last year?"

Kelly only smiled and whispered back, "You'll have to show me those moves some time Portman." She kissed him once more and went to go join Connie, Guy, and Julie for their walk back to the dorm.

Dean chuckled, "Oh yea. She's definitely mine."

**The Next day**

"Alright Ducks! On the ice let's practice!" Orion called into the locker room. Kelly finished lacing up her skates and joined the ducks on the ice.

No one noticed a solitary figure sitting in the bleachers.

The Ducks finished their warm up laps and Orion separated the team in to groups to run some drills, defensive ones as usual, and Kelly faced off with Averman.

Kelly carried the puck past the blue line and came back toward the net with Averman playing the defensive line. He tried to force her to the outside but she feinted and shot the puck into the open net. Kelly laughed, "Sorry Averman," she said as he skated up to her panting.

"Nah it's OK Kelly, I'm used to it. I've never seen anyone move like you do on the ice…How did you learn to be like that?"

Her smile faltered as she said. "My dad." She had learned it from him.

She remembered the countless hours her dad has spent on the ice honing his speed and flow on the ice, until he got to a point where no one could stop him. That's how he got his nickname. He was silent on the ice, flying across it until he found his moment, and when he did, it was like a storm coming to its full potential, full of energy and fury that no one could stop. He would move like no one else.

Averman frowned as he watched Kelly falter a little when she said her dad. He knew her dad was Kim Smithson, but he didn't realize what it meant to her.

Kelly shook out of it and looked up, "Come one let's go back to the start again and I'll show you." She turned to skate back to the blue line when she saw someone standing in the doorway to the rink. Her entire body seemed to freeze as she heard his voice once more, "If you're going to skate like me, at least try not to fail at it."

One by one the Ducks looked up and Charlie Conway was the first to speak. "Kim Smithson?"

* * *

Dean looked back at Kelly to see her frozen form staring back at her dad. Everyone was gawking at the once legendary man, and Orion grimaced, "What are you doing here Smithson?"

"Just came to see my daughter Orion, no law about that," Kim said as he started walking out onto the ice, "Kelly." She looked up into the blue eyes of her dad, "Dad."

Dean skated over to where Kelly was and stood protectively beside her, letting his arm brush against hers, with the silent _"I'm here"_ gesture, Kelly started to relax. As Fulton came on her other side, she felt like she could almost cry in gratitude. It always helped to have the bash brothers on your side.

"And who are you son?" Kim glared at the bandana wearing brute that stood next to her.

Dean's eyes flashed with hatred. "Portman," he all but grunted. This was the enforcer everyone backed away from, and Kelly was grateful he was here.

"Well, Portman, why don't you skate on away from my daughter so we can talk for while?" Kim sneered as he moved closer.

But Dean wouldn't move. It didn't take a genius to see that Kelly did not want to be left alone with this man. The other ducks migrated closer to where Kelly was standing. "I don't think she wants to talk to you, Mr. Smithson," The Cat said as she glared at him. "…especially after you came in here insulting her," Connie couldn't help but add. Dean, from his place beside Kelly added his own jab, "If you think she did so bad, why don't you strap up and show us how it's done?

Fire burned in his eyes when Kim listened to Dean. He looked at Kelly who was looking down at the ground, "Can't even defend your old man, when these kids jibe at him, huh?"

Her eyes shot up, "I was feeling sorry for you, I'll be damned if I do know."

Kim glared at his daughter, "Oh, feeling tough now because you got a flock of birds standing behind you huh? You're weak, you always have been and it seems to me, you always will be."

Dean and Fulton started toward the man intent on hurting the man when Kelly shot out her arms. "Stop. Let him say what he wants."

She skated closer to her father until she was within arm's reach. "Leave."

"What did you say to me?"

"I said, Leave. I don't want or need you here. So just get out."

Orion came to stand behind her, "You heard her Kim, go."

Kim glared once more at Orion, and turned to leave, "I'll see you soon Kelly." And he walked off the ice.

* * *

_**WOO! Another Chapter up.**_

_**So what did you think of the original Storm…kind of dark right? I don't know how he came out this mean, but he did. Well! I hope it won't take me long to write more, and I sincerely will keep writing this week. Major things are about to go down, with someone you may have forgotten! As always, Review please!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Here we go! Next chapter! Earlier than the other ones, but still been a long time! Thank you for all those who are still following my story! I appreciate it more than you know!

Disclaimer- I only own the people not from the Mighty Ducks.

This chapter gets a little intense, but it needed to happen! I'm thinking there will only be a couple more chapters though so read and enjoy and as always…

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

"Wow, what a jerk." Goldberg was first to break the silence.

Kelly turned around and looked at Orion with a pained expression on her face. "Are you ok?" He asked.

But she didn't say anything. She looked up at Orion's face and skated past him towards where the ducks, her friends, her family stood waiting.

"That was my dad….end of story. Let's practice, ok?"

The rest of the team nodded and Orion called out behind her, "OK Team, two-on-one drills. Split into groups of three.

Fulton and Dean skated over towards Kelly and Fulton smiled, "You ready to take on the bash brothers, kid? But I'm warning you, I won't go easy…"

Kelly laughed softly," Bring it on Reed." He skated away and Dean moved in front of her.

"Are you Ok?

Instead of answering, she looked up into his face that towered over her, "Do you know why I always comment on your height?

He shook his head and she continued, "It's because you make me feel safe. When you hug me I feel so small, and protected, and for once in a long time someone fought for me. And all you had to do was stand next to me and I felt like I could do anything.

"You didn't need me Kelly, you could have done this all by yourself…You're stronger than even you know.

She smiled up at him as he wrapped his arms around her, "still…I'm glad you were there.

"Anytime" he whispered into her ear.

The rest of practice went relatively well. Everyone just tried to forget what had happened. Orion called an end to practice when he finally noticed that Goldberg was lying on the ice panting, and the ducks made their way to the locker room.

Charlie stopped Kelly before she could go in, "Hey Kelly, can I talk to you for a second?

Kelly nodded and motioned for Dean to go, "Sure Charlie, what's up?"

"I know you're not the type of girl who needs to be asked if she's ok when you probably aren't, so I won't ask. But I just wanted to tell you this. My dad split when I was a kid, no harm no foul. But I never had a dad until I met Bombay, and I know you don't know him but he was the guy who taught me what it was to be a man. I remember our first championships as peewee kids. He told me he was proud of me and no matter what happened I worked hard I know it doesn't have the same effect coming from me, but you are one amazing player. Probably better than most of the guys I've seen. And well I just wanted you to know."

Kelly smiled, "Thank you Charlie, I can see what you're the captain."

Charlie chuckled, "Yea well, I figured it was just because my name started with a C…"

She laughed, "Well that too I bet, but in all seriousness. I really appreciate it Charlie."

"You're a duck Kelly; we take care of our own, so just remember that ok?"

He skated of the ice when Orion's voice came from behind her, "He took my speech before I could say it."

Kelly turned around, "Yea well, he delivered it beautifully. I can see why he is a duck" She looked down at the ground and Orion couldn't help but feel a pain in his chest.

"I'm so sorry Kel."

"It's ok, it's something I'm used to…I'm just trying not to let it affect me."

"You shouldn't have to deal with this."

"Well it's not like I had anyone to help me." She glared but softened when she watched his face fall. "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I just…" she trailed off.

"I'm sorry Kelly I just didn't know what to do"

Kelly cried out, "You could have fought! I know I'm not your daughter but you were always there for me and then all of a sudden I lost you. I know I blamed you but I was so young. I know that I was wrong," she broke off as tears began to roll down her eyes.

"You were the closest thing I had to daughter before I had my own."

Tears sparkled in her eyes, "You have no idea how many days I wished you would come back and save me, from this… guy who had taken away MY dad, but you never came."

The tears in her eyes were too much for him, "I'm so sorry whirlwind."

"Please, just stop. I'm not that kid anymore. I've grown and I can take care of myself. I don't need you" Kelly stalked off towards the locker room leaving Coach Orion standing on the ice.

* * *

She stormed into the locker room, glad that the ducks had already left and she saw only Dean.

"Hey what's up Kel?"

She didn't say a word as she started throwing off her pads and Dean tried again, "What did Charlie say to you?

"It wasn't him; it was Orion, and my dad! And I'm just so frustrated with all of this stuff! Why can't I just be happy for more than a minute! Today practice was going so well and I was thinking about you stripping in the penalty box, and then *poof* here comes daddy dearest to ruin my day, and then *poof* here comes Orion making me cry because I miss him and I just can't handle this all right now!" She broke down finally and sat on the bench holding her head in her hands and shaking with sobs.

Dean straddled the bench next to her, "Hey look at me," but she didn't move. "Kelly Ann Smithson, would you please look at me?"

Kelly sniffed and Dean moved his finger under her chin. He lifted her eyes to meet his, "There are those green eyes. Now you listen to me, you can handle anything that is thrown your way because you are strong. I know this, because I wouldn't feel this way about someone who couldn't take care of themselves, that sounds awful but you know what I mean." Kelly laughed slightly, and he smiled; "Now I need you to listen to me because I've never really said this to anyone before ok?"

Kelly frowned, "Is everything ok?"

"Yes, I just really want you to know that… I love you." Kelly's eyes widened and he laughed, "I mean I'm pretty sure I felt this way from the first day you wore my bandana and pretended to be me."

Kelly laughed remembering the moment, "That was a great night…I love you too Dean."

He smiled and she leaned into him and kissed him. It felt so right.

"So…" Dean said, "We feeling better now?" Kelly nodded, "Yes, let's get out of here. I'm still thinking ice cream."

Dean wrapped his arm around Kelly's shoulders as they walked out.

"Oh, wait, Sorry I left my bag in the locker room," Dean said as he started backing toward the rink.

"I'll wait here, no worries." Kelly smiled and Dean gave her a quick kiss and jogged off back through the doors.

Kelly giggled, something so unlike her as she spun around. "He loves me. I can't believe it."

It was dark out, so she sat down on the bench, when someone came up behind her. Kelly felt a chill crawl up her spine and she froze. "Get up," the voice said.

Kelly thought, _oh god I'm about to get mugged. _She stood up.

"You're going to pay for all the things you've done to my family, you little witch. You ruined my life, and now…I'm going to ruin yours."

Kelly's breath caught in her throat and she did the only thing she thought of. She ran. She ran towards the rink, listening the heavy foot falls of someone running behind her.

"DEAN!" she screamed, but then the world went black.

* * *

Oooooo cliffhanger.. Sorry. Gotta keep you guys hanging on . Review please!


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to everyone who have stayed with with me this far! I'm so sorry I haven't updated! Here we go with the next chapter!Disclaimer: We all know i don't own Dean. But i do own Kelly and I'm quite proud

* * *

Dean listened to the beat of footsteps and the steady beeping of the heart monitor as he held Kelly's hand. Stroking her thumb lightly he stared at her closed eyes and wondered, _I have never seen her look this small._ The hospital bed seemed to swamp her body entirely and he prayed that she would soon wake up. He would never forget the image of her lying on the ground again

_-flashback-_

* * *

Dean jogged back into the locker room smiling; finally, she knows how I truly feel. As he leaned down to pick up his bad, he heard it…his name being screamed.

Heart pounding and head racing Dean spun and sprinted as fast as he could back to where he had left Kelly only to see her lying on the ground curled on her side. A figure was sprinting through the darkness but he could only focus on her. Running to her prone form he knelt and turned her face to his, "Kelly? Kelly can you hear me?" he whispered.

Looking at her bloody face he turned and yelled, "Somebody help me! Call 911!"

Thankfully there was someone nearby who had heard Dean yelling. Dean was pacing in the waiting room until Daisy Smithson had come tearing in demanding to see her daughter, and wouldn't relax until she saw Dean standing there. "Dean what happened? How is she?" Luckily for him, the doctor walked into the waiting room, "Who is here for Kelly Smithson?" Daisy grabbed Dean's arm and turned towards the doctor, "I'm her mother."

"She'll be fine," the doctor had said, "She has two cracked ribs, and a lot of bruising. Although the blood on her face was from a superficial scratch on her forehead she seems to have been hit in the face so she will be sporting a black eye for a while. Overall she's pretty banged up but she will be fine, full recovery in several weeks. We're going to keep her overnight and for a day or two to rule out any serious concussion she may have. Otherwise, she's asleep right now, but I can take you back to see her now if you want."

Daisy nodded tears swimming in her eyes, "Yes please," she turned to Dean and said, "She'll probably want to see you Dean, will you come with me?"

_-end flash back-_

* * *

And now here he was, waiting to see her eyes looking back at him. Daisy had gone to get some coffee, and he couldn't even think about moving from her side.

"I tell you I love you, and this is what happens? I'm never telling you anything nice again" he chuckled softly running his hand through her hair, "I want you to keep sleeping, but it's killing me not to see those green eyes I love…I'm so sorry I let this happen to you Kelly. You deserve better, I should have been there and none of this would have happened..I'm so sorry" Dean hung his head while holding on to her hands.

A slight squeeze brought his attention back to her face, and there they were. Brilliant green eyes. "Hey you" Kelly whispered.

Dean smiled, "Hey back…Are you feeling ok?

She shifted slowly and grimaced, "I feel like a semi-truck hit me in the stomach…twice."

"I'll go get the doctors ok? Hold on…" Dean started to rise just as Doctor Adams walked into the room, "Ahh Miss Smithson, I see you finally have woken up. You must be one special lady."

Kelly looked quizzically up at the doctor, "Excuse me Doctor?"

He smiled, "Oh you will see soon enough. I have some good and bad news for you. Good news is that your vitals seem stable. Bad news is that you are going to have to stay in the hospital for a few days." Kelly grimaced at the thought. He went on to explain the extent of her injuries and smiled once again, "Other than that, you will make a full recovery Miss Smithson. Right now, I would like you to get your rest, but unless I want my waiting room dismantled by a bunch of…ducks… or so they are called…you have ten minutes."

Kelly's heart swelled at the mention of her friends, and as soon as the doctor left, she turned to Dean, "You brought them all?" Dean shrugged and replied, "I figured you could use some reinforcements."

A soft knock sounded at the door and Dean called out, "Come on in." The door creaked open and Averman stuck his head inside, "Uh delivery for a Miss Smithson?" Kelly smiled, "Oh well, that's me."

Averman opened the door, "Oh great, uhm that would be one…two…ten ducks, a coach, and a worried mother all for you…"Averman said as everyone filed into the room. "Oh and a balloon" Goldberg pulled one inside the room.

Daisy Smithson went to her daughter's side and kissed her forehead, "I was talking to the doctor when all of a sudden these lovely people rushed through the hospital doors."

Kelly smiled as she pictured it, "Thanks so much for coming guys." Fulton sat down on the chair Dean reluctantly vacated, "No sweat short stuff, I'm just sorry we weren't there when it happened." Kelly shook her head softly, "Oh please you're just like Dean, like you could have known some creep would have come after me."

Julie's eyes widened, "What did happen Kelly? Do you remember?" Kelly shifted on the bed and grimaces, "I remember sitting on the bench waiting for Dean, when someone came up behind me. Besides that I remember him saying something about how I ruined his life, but mostly I remember the anger. He was so angry, and then I woke up here."

"That's it? You don't happen to remember a face, or anything about the voice that sounded familiar?" Guy asked. She shrugged, "Nope, just the anger."

Dean swore, "I saw someone running away from you. I should have gone after him, I'm so sorry Kelly."

"Are you kidding me Dean?" Kelly looked angrily at him, "You saved me, end of story. Do not obsess about things you couldn't prevent." With that Kelly came to a certain realization and she looked at Orion who was being uncharacteristically quiet. "You didn't know what was going to happen to me," Kelly said still speaking to Dean, "It's not your fault."

"You'll probably have to talk to the police, file a report, give the scoop, find the poop." Averman chimed in.

Everyone looked over to Averman, "What? I heard that on a crime show once." Kelly laughed slightly and winced while gingerly holding her side. "As much as I love you Averman, try to stop being funny for the foreseeable future."

Everyone laughed and Kelly watched as Charlie grabbed Averman and pulled him behind everyone.

* * *

The nurse walked in just then and told the team that Kelly needed her rest. Julie and Connie gave her small light hugs, and everyone left with well wishes for Kelly's quick recovery.

Kelly waved goodbye to her friends. That left only her mom, Dean, and Coach Orion who was making his way to the door. Kelly stopped him, "Would you mind if I talked to Coach Orion for a minute, alone?" she asked her mother and Dean.

Daisy nodded and kissed Kelly's forehead "Or course sweetheart, Dean and I will wait outside." Dean nodded and got up to follow Daisy out of the small room. Dean turned back to Kelly and winked before shutting the door behind him.

Kelly smiled as Ted Orion moved forward and stood close to the bed, "How are you feeling for real?"

"Sore, but I'm glad that the damage wasn't worse…I'm sorry."

Orion frowned, feeling confused as she continued, "It wasn't your fault, you know, during my dad's game. You weren't even close to him when he was playing, and I know if you could you would have helped no matter what.

He shook his head vigorously, "Kelly, there is absolutely no way I blame you for feeling this way."

Kelly broke in tears pooling in her eyes, "It wasn't your fault! I was there, I remember ever second and I blamed you, and that should have never happened.

"Kelly, please. I made you a promise…"

She interrupted him, "And you kept it to the best of your ability. I didn't understand it at the time but I understand now! I was the one who pushed you away when I needed you the most! Can you ever forgive me?"

Ted Orion looked down into the tear-filled eyes of his best girl, "Whirlwind, you have nothing to apologize for." He gathered her gently into his arms and held onto his little Kelly girl as she cried softly into his shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm BACK! Did you miss me? I hope so.

So I've been reading over this and noticed I have some time discrepancies. I said earlier the JV/Varsity show down was in a month…and it's been way more. So I'm thinking the show down will be a 3-weeks to a month from now. That gives recovery time for my girl, and some more fun things to happen.

Thanks for those who continue to story alert and favorite my story, and I have no excuses for not writing. I just couldn't. but hopefully.. now its summer and my job consists of sitting in a booth for 6 hours doing nothing, so I'm getting a lot of writing done!

Thanks again! Now this is a kind of filler chapter…with a surprise at the end! OK and look. I don't condone violence of any kind. But I do have a villain and he is kind of messed up, obviously he hit a girl. But I just wanted to put it up front, I do not condone violence against anybody.. Thanks

Oh and I don't own the ducks.

* * *

"This sucks."

"Woah now Ms. Smithson, watch your language…your mother would be appalled," Dean admonished while laughing. He looked down at Kelly's head as he was pushing her wheelchair down the hallway.

She craned her neck to look up at him, "Har. Har," she chuckled humorously.

Dean laughed as he leaned down to capture her lips in a quick kiss. She smiled, "That helps…a little."

"A little?" he scoffed, "Stop lying to yourself babe.

"I've just been so bored! At least all of you guys came every day. I don't know what I would have done without you all and Erin! I'm glad she came to see me!"

"Well of course we all came. You know we love you…at least a little bit. Besides, you have to stay in this wheelchair until we get out of the front door."

"You are so cocky Dean Portman."

"Which is why you love me."

Kelly humphed and crossed her arms, "True."

He smirked, "That's right. Now let's get this moving." And with that he began pushing Kelly's chair faster until he was jogging fast. Kelly laughed and squealed as Dean ran down the hallway and pealed around a corner only to frighten and probably piss off some nurses. She held on for dear life as he barreled through the lobby . It may have hurt her ribs, but she was so excited to be going home that she just went with it.

Dean screeched to a halt just inside the door while a waiting Dr. Adams crossed his arms. "Mr. Portman, you do know I have a patient in this wheelchair correct? A recovering patient at that? Dean nodded, "Yes Sir. Sorry Sir, but the patient needed a quick wind-in-the-hair moment. You understand."

Dr. Adam shook his head, trying not to laugh. A small chuckle escaped though as he looked down at Kelly, "Ms. Krebs, how are you feeling today?"

Kelly smiled, "Just peachy keen Sir, and ready to go home. Not that I don't enjoy seeing your face as always."

Dean snorted, "You just said 'peachy keen' and meant it."

"If I could punch you I would, bash brother."

Dr. Adams laughed, "No. No punching Ms. Krebs. Speaking of punching, you have the list of rules I gave you in order to make a nice full recovery correct?" Kelly unfolded the paper of her lap and read out loud, "No strenuous activity, lots of rest, no fun, and prepared to be bored for at least two weeks." Kelly sighed and looked up at the doctor again, "Did I miss anything?"

Dean laughed while Dr. Adams nodded his head, "Yes that is exactly what I wrote, along with use your crutched to get around for the first couple of days and use cold compresses on your ankle 1-2 times during the day. "What about hockey doc?" Dean threw in.

"Not for atleast two weeks. If you promise to follow my instructions, we will see what happens when you come in for your checkup. Kelly nodded as Dean shook the doctor's hand, "No worries Doc, she'll follow the rules. I'll keep an eye on her. So will the rest of the team…plus her mom, who just pulled up outside."

"See you later Dr. Adams, and Thank you." Kelly smiled and waved as Dean maneuvered her wheelchair out of the hospital doors slowly.

* * *

Daisy Smithson got out of the car to come help her daughter.

"What's up Mrs. Smithson? She smiled, "Hello Dean. Thanks for getting Kelly here ok."

"Absolutely Mrs. S, anything for my girl here."

Kelly smiled as Dean lifted her into his arms, "ooh my knight in shining armor" she cooed as Dean place her softly in the car.

He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss, "No armor, just a bandana."

"Works for me!" Kelly laughed.

"I'll see later?" She nodded, "Go home you stink."

He laughed and shut the door. She watched as Dean winked at her. Something he knew she loved. He turned and loped off towards his own car one of the ducks had brought for him.

Daisy smiled as she watched her daughter watch Dean walk to his car. "He is a nice guy that one."

Kelly smiled, "I'm definitely a fan." "Well that's good. I'm pretty sure that's important." Daisy laughed.

"How are you feeling?" Daisy turned to her daughter with small tears gathering in her eyes. "Mom! Don't cry." Kelly grabbed her mother's hand, "Hey I'm fine! I'm better than fine."

"I was so scared. When Ted called and told me you were on the way to the hospital…I couldn't even move. Ted had to come get me. Then I saw you lying on that hospital bed. That was the single worst moment of my life."

"Mom, stop. I'm ok. It was just some person who wasn't right in the head. A freak accident. I am ok. I will continuing be ok for a long time."

Daisy pulled over to the side of the road. She threw the car in park and turned her body towards Kelly. Kelly grabbed her mom's hand.

"I'm so sorry Kelly."

"Mom, it wasn't you fault.." "No not that." Daisy interrupted. "I'm sorry for a lot of things…especially letting you stay with your father."

"This may hurt your feelings a little mom but I wanted to stay with him. Believe me , I wish I had chosen differently now, but then I really wanted to be with him.

"Yes but you were so young. I should have done what was best for you. You couldn't have known how your father was going to act. I should have taken care of you."

"Mom, it wasn't a picnic, and I know everything has changed, but I thought I was helping dad. I thought I could do it but I was so wrong, and im so sorry." Tears were running down both of their faces.

Kelly wiped the tears from her face, and sniffed, "Ok, let's stop crying. Pull it together.

Daisy laughed, "You're right, we can handle this." She clasped Kelly's hands. "We can do anything."

"Besides," Daisy said as she pulled out onto the road again, "It's not as if your father is really in our lives anymore."

Kelly grimaced, "Well if we are being honest and all right now…Dad stopped by a hockey practice as Eden Hall."

Daisy slammed on the brakes once again, "WHAT?" she yelled.

"Ow mom," Kelly winced as she was slightly thrown forward."

"Oh Kelly I'm sorry. Are you ok?" Kelly nodded. "Ok good. Now when the hell did you father come to school?

Kelly sighed and told her mother when the real Storm had graced Eden Hall with his presence. She smiled a little as she recounted when the Ducks had stood up for her.

Daisy smiled again, "I knew I liked those ducks. But Kelly, why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. I mean we had finally gotten rid of him.. I mean I know he calls you occasionally."

Daisy shook her head, "Oh sweetheart. We have four second conversations, mostly with me answering a yes or no question. I don't know where the man I married is, but he is definitely gone."

"I miss him. My real dad I mean..not this guy."

"Me too Kel..me too."

"We can make it though Kel, we have eachother and your brother… who is worried about you and demands you call him soon."

Kelly laughed, "Joey! I miss him. And yes we can mom…"

"Ok well let's get home! I told Ted we would be home soon.. He's probably worried sick." Kelly brought her mom in for a hug, "I love you mom."

"I love you too Kelly."

* * *

His hands hurt. Shrugging out of his jacket, he tossed it on the bed. He turned and sat on the bed to look at his hands. The knuckles were bruised where he had hit her. And he had hit her a lot. He moved to the fridge and pulled out an icepack to place on his bruised knuckles. It

He grimaced as the ice hit the knuckle. At least he thought it was easy to hide under the gloves for practice. The rest of the time he just kept his hands in his pockets, or stayed inside. She did get a hook to his chin though, and he has some bruising on it. But no one questioned that. He was a hockey player. They get bruises.

His phone rang. He leaned over to pick it up, "Hey baby." He listened as she commiserated how he was never at lunch or dinner.

"I'm sorry beautiful. I'll make it up to you. I'll take you out somewhere real nice next weekend. Practice has just been crazy, and you know I'm training." She continued talking but he cut her off, "Look I just finished a run and I'm going to hit the showers and go to sleep. Bye."

He hung up the phone quickly before she could pull him in for another hour.

Erin huffed as she hung up the phone, "I'm busy training." She mocked his voice. This was the fourth day in a row Greg has skipped out on meeting with her. She was ready to leave the cafeteria when she caught Fulton and some ducks waving at her. "Hey Erin! Want to come eat with us?"

Erin smiled, "Yes, definitely!" And she walked off to join them.

* * *

AHHH so now we know who it is.. and I hear you all wondering? Greg?

Ahh yes my dear readers…why greg? Stay tuned! And all will be revealed in the chapters to come!


End file.
